


Working Theory: Armiger Weapons and Storage in FFXV, Original Ending.

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Meta Collection [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Armiger (Final Fantasy XV), Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Weapons, archived from twocatstailoring blog, armiger weapons, weapon storage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: A working theory about what becomes of the collected weapons at the end of Noctis's life in the original ending of Final Fantasy XV.





	Working Theory: Armiger Weapons and Storage in FFXV, Original Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from twocatstailoring tumblr blog.

Working theory re: the armiger and weapons in warp-space at endgame, FFXV. Read-more for big old spoilers.

So, in Kingsglaive, in order to Warp there were things needed. One was, of course, the will of the King and the other was the knives. That was some sort of magical tie that offered a Point to Warp to. But those knives had holsters and sheaths that were in the physical realm actually ON the Glaives themselves. However, Regis’s armiger is stashed within the Warp Space.

For Noctis and Co., it was a little different. Noctis doesn’t seem to have the range that Regis did (for whatever reason) but he is able to extend the storage element of it to his friends. Noctis can Warp to Points, never too terribly far off, but he can pass through the Warp Space to do it without the need of the knife as a physical anchor or target to aim for. 

**I’ve seen the video going around of Noctis seemingly able to extend the Warp to his friends in the battle with the giant angry turtle-mountain, but having only seen the one example, I’m not going to attempt to work that in here. Maybe later, with more research.

So here’s my idea. Noctis has extended storage to his friends, once he is dead, the storage goes with him. As he was the one extending it to them as they were all fighting those last battles, I can only imagine that the Bros still had access to all of their weapons up until Noctis died. With him died the storage for all the weapons.

Save the ones in the Bro’s hands. They would still have those, even in a fight for their lives in the dark of Insomnia, it’s not like they’d be trading them out that much or really get much of a break to put them away. So, the weapons in their hands would remain in their hands until Dawn.

So what about the armiger? What about the bro’s other weapons? I have no reason really to believe it but it seems reasonable to me that since the Line of Lucis expired with Noctis, so too would the ability to obtain the weapons of the armiger from the Tombs. There would be no reason for the weapons to return to the Tombs to be gotten by the next Lucian King cause there’s not one. Prophecy fulfilled, the Kings satisfied, the Tombs no longer a pilgrimage site, the armiger is just a nice cache of weapons.

Since Noctis was the one extending the storage at that point and since there was no one else to take it up anymore, and since he’d just got pinned to the throne by the Sword of the Father, who’s to say that the rest of the weapons did not re-materialize and fall near Noctis’s body? At least the weapons of the armiger - with no supernatural purpose to fulfill anymore, could conceivably just be laying there, to be found by the first people to show up.

**They could also just disintegrate to so much dust but I like a bit of drama and symbolism.

Which leaves the Bro’s weapons. I’m a bit torn, really on which one I like better: them falling out of Warp Space near Noctis or falling out of Warp Space near their owners. On the one hand, it’d be tidier to have them near Noctis but on the other hand, it would be a clear and definite sign to the Bros that Noctis had succeeded. And if they were in the fight of their lives, that might just be all they needed to push on until Dawn. 


End file.
